vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:V3 Lily/@comment-37245405-20190225161853/@comment-53539-20190301232024
The issue is scale of a English vocal. IT doesn't seem like much time to spend a week in a studio recording, but you can record a normal Japanese voicebank in 4 hours. In one week CFM produced all the records for 6 voicebanks for the Kagamines. The English vocaloids take 1 week to 1 month or so to record. And this is the issue when it comes to professionals. Unlike voice actors, their schedules are a lot more tighter, especially someone as high profile as Gackpo, and he is expensive too to get in the studio. They basically have to have a month possibly free, maybe to do 2 takes for a voicebank thats 5x the size. I know Wat seemed to hate producing the English voicebanks as he got semi-rude at times about it and us English speakers got 1 comment thrown us about "stupid westerners smashing our computer in frustration at using the English version". As a little over the top as that comment was, I do somewhat understand its justified as there simply is no easy way to make a English Vocaloid right now. (Try telling that to the "Just use a Japanese vocaloid, their just as good" crowd). So he is fully excused for that passing comment. IT takes some getting used to especially if your not trained in it, as its not black and white like Japanese vocaloids are. Internet co didn't really do anything in V4, besides remake Gui, Gackpo and release Una + her talk. But that was understandable as they were leading the way with that new recording style they brought in for V4. I hope they do more in V5 for this reason, but their focus in V4 seemed to be helping record more traits in Japanese Vocaloids, and Japanese Vocaloids will always take priority over everyone else's at this point. The other thing is if they were working on say, a update of Gumi English... Well to put it simply they could still be working on a English vocal right now. However, once V5 was announced among the studios almost all projects would have had to be restarted for V5. So the entire English voicebank, if they have been working on any, would now be back to the drawing board and going through the process of tweaking + submission back into Yamaha for approved release. In short, I wouldn't expect 1 until later this year or next year anyway. And likely any Japanese voicebanks been put ahead of English ones once more. Edit: I don't think Gumi English faired too badly, the issue is simply its Gumi. Not a CFM vocaloid. Gumi is slightly less acknowledge then the CFM here in the west on the grand scheme of things, while a member of the Big 8, she isn't with the CFM 6 and thus don't even appear in their games. Her English vocal was, however, also released for Mobile VOCALOID Editor and there were not many English voicebanks for that app.